darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkstalkers issue 02
Released in December of 2004, Udon Comic's Darkstalkers Issue 2 was the second Darkstalkers comic to be written by Ken Siu-Chong. The main artwork was done by Alvan Lee whom also contributed a cover for the issue. Published by Devil's Due Publishing, the second issue featured thee cover variation with an additional one upon it's second print. An addition side story titled "Talbain's Bane," introduced Jon Talbain and a part of his past. Along side the side story, a new "Darkstalkers Mini," featuring Baby Bonnie Hood and Lord Raptor was also included. Publisher synopsis : "A few years prior, a small village was annihilated by a group of monsters. The sole survivor of the devastation, a little girl named Anita, was attacked by Bishamon when the scent of her blood led him straight to her. At the last instant Anita was saved by Donovan, and she has not left his side since. Back in Makai, Belial sense the final end to this life approaching and summons his daughter to his side. Away on one of her many jaunts into the human world, Morrigan does not hear her father's summons." : –Udon Entertainment, Darkstalkers Graphic File. Issue Synopsis Three years ago, a Huitzil robot informs Pyron in deep space that Earth had produced beings (Darkstalkers) whose power exceeded expectations. Pyron remarks that it is time to feast and begins his long journey to Earth. In the present, Anita watches the orange star in a graveyard, emotionless despite Donovan being surrounded by undead. He easily slays them and tells Anita it's time to depart. As he leaves, she silently follows. In the Makai, Belial relates to Lucien and Mudo how he had conquered Makai not out of greed, but to bring an end to the ceaseless war and turmoil that existed before his rise to power. Fear of him had kept Makai stable, but now his time is drawing near. He tells them to bring Morrigan to him so that he can reveal the secret of her power to her. Back in the Human World, Donovan is within a church, a priest thanking him for ridding the graveyard of the undead. Donovan refuses the priest’s reward and his offer of accommodations, saying that he and Anita have a long journey ahead of them. The priest inquires about Anita and is surprised she is not Donovan’s sister since she obviously loves him. Donovan explains that Anita does not love or feel any emotion, relating how her village was attacked by Darkstalkers led by Bishamon, who escaped after realizing that Donovan was a Darkstalker himself. Anita dealt with her tragedy by suppressing all emotions and Donovan vowed that he will stay with her until she can feel again. Donovan and Anita depart, with the priest telling Anita to remember that she is loved. In Castle Aensland, Lucien and Mudo discuss whether Morrigan is ready for her power. They enter her room and find that she had left a note on her bed, saying that she went to visit the Human World. Lucien and Mudo are exasperated and fear that Belial will punish them. In the Human World, Morrigan flies over a city, thinking about the delicious dreams she sees, not knowing that she is being monitored by a Huitzil robot. Side story: Talbain’s Bane Five years ago, an old master and his two young apprentices are deep in the woods during a full moon. One apprentice questions if it's wise since the creature hunts during this time. The master replies they are luring the creature out by being bait and that it is their duty as martial artists to stop the creature from killing. The creature, a werewolf named Jon Talbain, suddenly appears, attacking the apprentices and destroying their weapons. The master manages to subdue the werewolf, but refuses his apprentices’ pleads to kill it, saying that is not why they are there. In the morning, Talbain awakes in his human form, finding himself in a dojo. He wonders where he is and realizes that he had broken from his chains again. The master introduces himself and says that he will teach Talbain to control his darkness through martial arts. Talbain scoffs, wondering what a human could know about what he endures. The master unwraps his glove, revealing his clawed hand and says that Talbain is not the only one with cursed blood. Characters Main *Anita *Donovan Baine *Bishamon *Jon Talbain (side story) Minor *Huitzil Unit *Pyron *Belial *Lucien *Mudo *Morrigan Aensland Cameos *Rikuo *Felicia *Sasquatch *Victor von Gerdenheim Darkstalkers Mini *Baby Bonnie Hood *Lord Raptor Notes *Makai's chaotic past is brought up. *Belial mentions that he has kept a secret from Morrigan, one that involves her power. *Donovan mentions Anita's past. Credits Artwork UCDS_issue_2_cover_01.png|Cover 2A by Alvin Lee UCDS issue two cover 02.png|Cover 2B by LeSean Thomas UCDS_issue_2_cover_03.png|Cover 2C by Arnold Tsang UCDS_issue_2_cover_04.png|Cover 2D by Omar Dogan UCDS_issue_2_preview_01.png|Preview 01 UCDS_issue_2_preview_02.png|Preview 02 Navigation Category:Comic Issue